leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Hydro Cannon (move)
Hydro Cannon (Japanese: ハイドロカノン Hydro Cannon) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation III. Only Water-type fully evolved starter Pokémon can learn this move. Effect Hydro Cannon inflicts damage and then forces the user to recharge during the next turn. Unless this attack misses, the user will always have to recharge. Hydro Cannon can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra four appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. Description |Powerful, but leaves the user immobile the next turn.}} |The foe is hit with a watery cannon. The user can't move on the next turn.}} |The foe is hit with a watery blast. The user must rest on the next turn, however.}} |The target is hit with a watery blast. The user must rest on the next turn, however.}} |The target is hit by a watery blast. The user can't move on the next turn.}} |The target is hit with a watery blast. The user can't move on the next turn.}} |} |} Learnset By Move Tutor Various Move Tutors will teach Hydro Cannon to a fully evolved starter Pokémon if its friendship rating is maximized. The Move Tutors are: * : an elderly woman on Cape Brink. * : an elderly man on . * : an elderly man in the Move Deleter/Move Reminder's house in Blackthorn City. * : a in a house on . * : a man outside the Pokémon World Tournament building. * : a man in the southwestern house in Snowbelle City. * : a man in the southeast of Mauville City's first floor. * : a man on the second level of Hau'oli City's mall. Special move Generation III |STAB='}} By Generation V Generation VI In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series in }} In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, can learn Hydro Cannon at level 99 if it has at least 333 IQ points. If this requirement is not met until after reaching level 99, Hydro Cannon can be relearned at the . In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky, Blastoise, , , and can learn Hydro Cannon at level 72 if it has at least 300 IQ points. If this requirement is not met until after level 72, Hydro Cannon can be relearned at . In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity, can learn Hydro Cannon once Paradise reaches Perfect Rank. Pokémon GO }} Description |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance. It also inflicts the Paused status on the user, making it incapable of action.}} |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance, but it also afflicts the user with a Paused status condition. A Pokémon with the Paused status is incapable of action.}} | }} |It damages even a faraway Pokémon. But it also causes the Recoil status condition, which prevents you from doing anything on the next turn.}} |It even damages far away Pokémon. It also makes you recoil, which prevents you from doing anything on the next turn.}} |} |} In the anime |Metronome (move)|Metronome}}}} In the manga In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga |PS334|The Final Battle VII}}}} |PS332|The Final Battle V}} Swampert |Manga move errors|could not legally learn}} Hydro Cannon |Generation III|at the time}}}} In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Hydro Cannon is tied with Water Spout for having the highest base power of all attacks. * Not counting the alternate continuity established in I Choose You!, Hydro Cannon has so far only been used in the anime by Pokémon belonging to rivals: Gary's and Tierno's , and Kenny's Empoleon, and 's . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=加農水炮 水電炮 |zh_cmn=加農水炮 / 加农水炮 水電炮 / 水电炮 |nl=Hydrokanon |fr=Hydroblast |de=Aquahaubitze |el=Υδραυλικό Ολμοβόλο |he=תותח הידרו Totakh Hidro |hi=पानी की तोप Paani ki Toap |it=Idrocannone |ko=하이드로캐논 Hydrocannon |pl=Hydrodziało |pt=Hidrocanhão |ro=Tunul Hidro |sr=Hidro top |es=Hidrocañón |vi=Đại Bác Thủy Lực }} Category:Black 2 and White 2 tutor moves Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves that require recharging de:Aquahaubitze es:Hidrocañón fr:Hydroblast it:Idrocannone ja:ハイドロカノン zh:加农水炮（招式）